Fate
by togetherXforever
Summary: Fate as brought them together and now fate will break them apart


* * *

Disclaimer: like most disclaimers. I do not own Shaman King and so forth.

* * *

Fate will bring them together and now fate will take them apart. Yoh sat at Anna's beside as he silently awaited for her to awaken from her "slumber". He had stayed there for about two days now. Everyone knew Anna was never going to wake up, mainly because she was dead. They tried hard to tell Yoh that, but he didn't listen he wouldsimplyshush them and say they would disturb Anna's sleep as his hand combed Anna's soft hair.

Dayspast, then weeks but Yoh still never moved from his spot.Hisface grew pale over time and on the 10th day, his friends couldn'tstand seeing him likethis any longer, they had to do something, and fast.

Ren: Yoh get up. You know as well as we do that Anna's gone and she will never come back, Not now, notnever.

Yoh seemed topay no attention to what Ren just saidand continued tobrush Anna's face.

Horo Horo:Don't forget what you promised Anna before she died. Yoh promised you would take care of you and Hana.

----------Flashback----------

It was one week ago. Anna was soon to give birth. Yoh and Anna sat on the porch as they stared at the stars.

Yoh wrapped his arms around her large stomache as he kissed her on the cheek. Anna rested her head on his chest and sighed. They sat there quietly until Anna deicded to speak.

Anna: I've decided to call our baby Hana.

Yoh: Whatever you say Anna.

And with that they continued to sit peacefully for hours that seemed like mere minutes to them. When Yoh looked down and realized Anna was alsleep, he gently picked her up and carried her legs in one arm and her head with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which made it easier for him to carry her. When he made his way up, he layed her down on their futon and tucked her in. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and layed it on the floor and slept unwanting to awaken her.

Yoh was first to wake up. He cookied breakfast,did all the chores and all his training. As soon as he stepped back in the door he saw Anna...falling. Things were moving too fast for him to comprhend what was going on and before he knew she was on the floor. He quicly picked her up and staretd running to the hospital which was a few km away.

When they got there, the doctors took Anna away. Yoh weakly smiled and said "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" in her ear before she was faded away behind the door. Soon friends and family started to come and they were all crying. When they asked what happened, Yoh didn't know what to say.

He stared at the hospital floor as he tears dripped down his eyes. Silence filled the hallway until a doctor came out of the emergency room.

Doctor: Who is the family of Asakura Anna?

Yoh: Im her husband

Doctor: May i speak with you quickly?

Yoh wipped his tears and walked towards the doctor

Doctor: I'm very sorry but you're going to have to make a choice. You can either save your wife or save your son. We cannot save both.

Yoh: I want my wife. Please save my wife. She is the most important person to me.

The doctor nodded and went back in. Yoh friends didn't even bother to ask what teh doctor said for they knew he wasn't going to answer.

Hour after hours past as they sat in the the white hallway. Finally the doctor came out once again with a frown on his face.

Doctor: I'm very sorry but we couldn't save your wife. She insisted on keeping the child and even if we saved her she wouldn't be conscios. Im sorry. You may go in and see her one last time.

Yoh pushed the doctor aside and ran into the room where Anna lay. He walked up to her as he put a small smile on his face. She smiled back.

Anna: promise you'll take good care of yourself and Hana you got that?

Yoh: sniffle promise

Yoh went up and kissed Anna on the lip and said "Aishiteru"

Anna: I love you too Yoh

Then Anna's hand fell down on the bed with a "Thump" that echoed in the room. Yoh could no longer feel her pressence. She was gone.

----------End of Flashback---------

Yoh got up and starred at his friends

Yoh: Your right Horo Horo. I can't let Anna down. I will fulfill her last wish.


End file.
